


Страх — сердцевина любви

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Сэм и Дин в мире ядерного пост-апокалипсиса
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188575
Kudos: 2





	Страх — сердцевина любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear is the Heart of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578687) by [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42). 



Когда они были маленькими, а Джон уходил на охоту, Сэм спал, прижавшись к спине Дина. Ему тогда казалось, что кроме них двоих в мире больше никого не осталось. Ему часто было страшно, но никогда — одиноко. А теперь они на самом деле остались единственными людьми в мире. Но Сэм больше не боялся.

Дин любил долго гулять по лесу, а Сэму нравилось проводить это время за чтением. В окна он не смотрел и не тревожился. Он просто ждал. Потому что, случись что-то с Дином — и Сэму конец. Тревожиться уже будет не о чем, все проблемы Сэма разрешатся за краткое время, необходимое, чтобы зарядить пистолет. Формула простейшая.

Прошло несколько часов с последнего раза, когда он видел Дина — тот шел вдоль реки с дробовиком на плече. Снаружи вечерний свет налился пурпуром, и Сэм приступил к ежевечерним занятиям. Закрыл курятник. Зажег на кухне фонарь. Дин вернется домой, пропахший сосновой хвоей, посвежевший и временно сбросивший вечное свое беспокойство, которое теперь уже не унять постоянным пребыванием в дороге, как раньше.

В долине стояло еще четыре дома. Их хозяева либо ушли и не вернулись, либо были погребены ниже по течению, подальше — там, где то, что сочилось из их радиоактивных трупов, будет унесено из долины. Все полезное из тех домов Сэм с Дином давно собрали и перенесли на свою маленькую ферму. Но иногда Дин туда все же заходил. Время от времени ему удавалось отыскать там то, что раньше они упустили или посчитали ненужным, а теперь оно может пригодиться.

Нечто подобное Сэм чувствует по отношению к Дину. Вроде бы они знают друг о друге все, но Сэм до сих пор находит в Дине что-то глубоко скрытое, о чем раньше и не подозревал. Или то, что раньше считал неважным. Время вскрыло это, словно вода или ветер, истирающие камень. Сэм очень дорожил такими находками. Ископаемые древности. Кости Дина, его основа.

Входная дверь хлопнула, и в комнате стало слышно, как Дин насвистывает какую-то песню по памяти, что-то типа гранж хэви-метал. Свои старые кассеты Дин отказался выбросить, хотя проигрывать их больше не на чем. Сказал: «А вдруг когда-нибудь?»

Сэм подошел к дверям. Помог Дину стащить рюкзак, сапоги, убрать куртку и перчатки. На самом деле он просто искал повод коснуться брата. Чтобы почувствовать, что вот он — другой человек, живой, пальцы чувствуют его тепло.

— Что-нибудь видел? — спросил Сэм. Под «что-нибудь» он не имел в виду других людей или Национальную гвардию, к примеру. Такого типа вопросы давно уже стали неактуальны, и Дин это знал. Достаточно подняться на вершины хребтов по любую стороны долины, чтобы убедиться.

— Вообще-то видел. Такой, знаешь, клевый маленький ястреб, я раньше подобных не встречал. Красно-серый, рябой такой. Но _маленький_. И не только его, еще видел... — Дин вдруг повернулся. — Что там за звук?

Сэм тоже услышал. И в первую секунду сообразил, что это. Хриплый звук, тон то понижается, то повышается, но не хаотично, эти взлеты-падения что-то означают. Голос. Это человеческий голос.

Бросив то, что было в руках, они кинулись в дальнюю каморку. Где-то спустя год или два они перестали пользоваться радио, но Сэм поддерживал его в рабочем состоянии, иногда проверяя. Наверное, забыл выключить.

Дин протянул руку к микрофону, но Сэм остановил его, ухватив за запястье.

— Погоди.

— Чего? — Но тут до Дина тоже дошло. Сперва просто послушать. Погодить немного. У Сэма гулко заколотилось сердце, и вовсе не от надежды. От страха скорее. Так его тело приготовилось к драке, или к бегству, или к чему угодно еще — для того, чтобы спасти то, что у Сэма сейчас есть. Эту долину. Эту жизнь. Дина.

С гребня их дом не виден. Чтобы разглядеть шиферную крышу и каменную трубу дымохода, надо спуститься в долину. Но долина сама привлекала внимание — единственное зеленое пятно на всем пространстве вокруг, насколько глаза Сэма и Дина смогли разглядеть. На всем пространстве, заполненном мертвой серой пылью. Она как бельмо на глазу, и это лишь вопрос времени — когда кто-то на нее наткнется.

Они слушали голос, и Сэм не отпускал запястье Дина.

_«... повторяю. Меня зовут Чарльз Фишер. Мои координаты — примерно тридцать пять градусов северной широты и восемьдесят пять градусов западной долготы. Это на север от 40 шоссе и на западе от 127. Мы с группой в пять человек передвигаемся в поисках выживших. У нас есть вода, еда и постоянное убежище в Ок-риджской национальной лаборатории. Пожалуйста, укажите ваше местонахождение. Повторяю. Меня зовут Чарльз...»_

Сэм не думал, что это ловушка, он поверил сообщению безоговорочно. Никаких пост-апокалиптических концентрационных лагерей из антиутопий не всплывало в его воображении. Он представил себе лишь одно.

Дин.

«Спасать людей».

Ведь так и будет. Легко сохранять жизнь только им двоим. Они не всегда ладят друг с другом, но Сэму хотя бы больше нет нужды беспокоиться, что Дин пожертвует собою, чтобы спасти кого-то еще. Никаких больше сделок, никаких «ради блага человечества», их осталось лишь двое. 

А там, снаружи, Сэм уверен, всегда будет кто-то еще, кого потребуется спасать. Еще один тяжкий выбор, еще одна сделка с дьяволом. Сэм вспомнил все напряжение, что владело тогда Дином, все те бессонные ночи.

Здесь, в долине, у Дина была любимая курица. Он дал ей имя — Пельмешек. Здесь Дин каждую весну проверял, остались ли в лесу «венерины башмачки», потому что как-то вечером Сэм прочитал ему лекцию о важности биологического разнообразия в их долине. И Дин выслушал эту лекцию охотно. Здесь, когда ночью их спины прижимались друг к другу, Сэм знал, что, проснувшись раньше Дина, он увидит его — сонного, теплого, взлохмаченного и расслабленного.

— Не похоже, что там нужна помощь, — сказал Дин наконец.

— Да, непохоже, — согласился Сэм. — Это точно не сигнал бедствия.

Именно так оно и есть, Сэм говорил это честно. Больше было похоже, что этот Чарльз Фишер сам может предложить помощь _им_. Но мозг Дина первым делом подумал о другом, таков уж он и всегда таким будет. Мгновенный переход в режим «семейного дела» даже теперь, когда прошло столько лет. Сэм и не ждал от него другого, но он соврал бы, сказав, что в глубине души не рад тому, что мир, который нуждался в таком вот Дине — ушел.

Сэм выключил радио. Дин поинтересовался, что у них на ужин. И ночью, когда Сэм лежал, обнимая Дина, в мыслях его было лишь одно — _мой. Мой. Мой._

Следующий день Дин провел неподалеку от дома. Требовалось разобраться с дровами. Несколько мест на крыше нуждались в починке. Сэм придумал ему дел на целый день. На несколько дней. До тех пор, пока не исчезла постоянная нужда прикасаться к Дину, убеждая себя в том, что он _здесь_ и не денется никуда.

Ночью они опять проверяли радиосообщения. Координаты были уже другие, похоже, Фишер со своей группой перемещался на запад, но был все еще гораздо севернее их долины. Ок-Ридж отсюда примерно в полутора часах езды, и Сэма это тревожило. Он нервничал. Дергался. Он нуждался. Он встал на колени и отсосал Дину, впившись пальцами ему в бедра.

— Я никуда не уйду, Сэмми. — Пальцы Дина ухватили Сэмовы волосы на затылке.

*******

Наверное, эта долина — не единственное в мире место, оказавшееся защищенным от радиоактивного ветра и дождя, но другого они не знали. Люди, покинувшие долину, желая выяснить, что там с внешним миром — они вернулись, сгнивая заживо и еле стоя на ногах. Здесь нет монстров, которых можно было бы убить, нет демона, которого они могли бы надуть. Не на кого охотиться, в итоге. И некого спасать.

Через несколько дней они перестали ловить ту частоту на радио. Текст сообщения был один и тот же, лишь координаты менялись, потому что Чарльз держал путь на запад. Они приняли решение — нет смысла так зацикливаться на его сообщениях. Вот только Сэм ничего с собой не мог поделать. Стоило Дину выйти из дома, как он шел проверять. Он вычерчивал их маршрут на карте, и все это втайне от Дина.

А через шесть дней сообщение изменилось.

_«... повторяю. Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй. Меня зовут Чарльз Фишер. Я в Лебаноне, штат Теннесси. К северу от шоссе 40, к западу от 127. Мой транспорт потерпел катастрофу, я единственный выживший. Мне требуется эвакуация в безопасное место. Повторяю. Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй. Меня зовут Чарльз Фишер...»_

Сэм посмотрел в окно. Дин шагал вдоль ограды. Сэм полагал, что через несколько лет популяция оленей в их долине вымрет полностью, но до тех пор надо было сдерживать их набеги на сад и огород. Походка Дина была легка, иногда он наклонялся, разглядывая что-то на земле, иногда давал кругаля по полю, вслед за пролетевшей птицей.

До Лебанона миль восемьдесят. Туда не доехать, никак. Бензин в Импале меньше чем за год пришел в негодность. Вот только Дина от попыток отправиться туда это не остановит, думал Сэм.

У него не было сомнений, что для Дина он, Сэм, — на первом месте. Никаких сомнений. Но Дин... Дин верил в них двоих, в их всемогущество, Дин считал, что они могут спасти мир, имея всего полшанса. Почему нет? Они так делали неоднократно. И Дин опять захочет откусить от этого пирога — «защити Сэма _и_ спаси мир».

Сэм вышел на крыльцо. Отсюда он слышал и сообщение, что повторялось по радио в доме, и то, как насвистывал в поле Дин. Сэм подумал вдруг, что этот свист Дина — он частично для того, чтобы Сэм всегда мог его слышать.

_«...повторяю. Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй. Меня зовут Чарльз Фишер. Я в Лебаноне, штат Теннесси...»_

Сэм закрыл глаза и подумал о Дине. Подумал, как коротко тот стрижется даже сейчас, когда больше никто, кроме Сэма, его не видит. Подумал о том, как Дин вечером сбрасывает ботинки и, словно кот, укладывается перед их дровяной печкой. Подумал о том, как Дин приносит домой осиротевших крольчат, чтобы Сэм их выкормил, а потом выпустил.

К вечеру Чарльз Фишер перестал соблюдать официальный протокол сигнала о бедствии.

_«...умоляю вас. Прошу, если кто-нибудь меня слышит — мне отчаянно нужна помощь. У меня дети дома в Ок-Ридже, помогите мне, пожалуйста. Ответьте хоть кто-нибудь. Умоляю...»_

Когда солнце стало спускаться за горизонт, Дин пошел назад, к дому. Сэм выключил радио, потом сунул руку за заднюю стенку и выдернул оттуда провод. Тихо закрыл за собой дверь каморки и ушел не оглядываясь.

Дин встретился с ним на крыльце. Спросил:

— Привет, что новенького?

— Никаких новостей, Дин.

Дин был вовсе не глуп. И он множество раз слышал, как Сэм лжет, так что сейчас просто не мог этого не понять. Пару ударов сердца он смотрел на Сэма. Четыре удара сердца.

— Ну, тогда ладно, Сэмми. Тогда ладно.


End file.
